What About Me?
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Kurt's tired of his dad giving all his attention to Finn, when Burt realizes what he's done, he does everything he can to make it all right. Mentions of Puckurt and Finchel.


'Kurt, Finn and I are going to the football game!'

X

'Kurt, Finn will be working at the garage with me!'

X

'Finn and I will be going to the movies, Kurt, we'll see you later.'

X

'Finn's going to help me with the car,' Burt began as he cleaned off the breakfast dishes from the table.

'What about me, dad?' Kurt blurted suddenly furious, 'When do I get to watch the game or work in the shop, or go to the movies? When is it my turn?' he asked, all his anger on display for everyone to see as his chest heaved with the effort to _not cry_.

'When are we going to make fun of whatever bad horror movie is on TV? When am I going to help you in garage? When are we going to go mini-putting? When Dad? Because I've been here, waiting for you. Trying to get you to see me. I know I'm not like Finn, but,' he took a shaky breath and blinked back tears, 'I almost lost you,' one lone tear slid down Kurt's cheek.

'You threw him out for me and he came back with his tail between his legs and this sad look and he apologized to you, _not me_, and he becomes the son you always wanted, but what me, the son you've always had.' Kurt wrapped his arms around himself, and he can't stop the tears of anger, frustration and loss.

He looks like a lost little boy, looks like he did when his mother died and he had no idea what was really going on or what was happening and he just wanted someone to hold him.

'Please, Daddy,' he whimpers.

And Carole, fighting her own tears pulls a stunned and confused Finn from the room, leaving the Hummel's to work this out.

X

'Not now, Kurt, Finn and I are watching the game.'

X

'I can't Kurt, Finn still doesn't know the difference between a radiator cap and brake pad.'

X

'Can you make us some sandwiches, Kid, Finn and I are out working on his car.'

X

Burt can only stare at his son for a moment, he is suddenly ashamed that he's pushed aside his _son_. His sweet and precious Baby Boy for another. For one that better fit the mould.

Seeing his son so broken in that moment, it breaks Burt's heart and he pulls his son into his arms, whispering, 'I'm sorry,' over and over again.

Kurt may be gay, and Burt is so okay with that, but he realizes that, for all his girlish tendencies, it doesn't make him any less of a man. Kurt Hummel is more of a man then some men that Burt knows.

After a moment, Kurt's arms find their way around Burt, and he clutches his father's soft flannel shirt. It may not be the height of fashion, but it's soft and comfortable and _familiar_. He buries his face in Burt's shoulder and the pair simply hold onto each other. Almost as if they're afraid the other one will vanish if they let go.

'I'm sorry, Kiddo,' Burt gently brushes away Kurt's tears, and Kurt realizes that his father was crying too, 'I just sort of, lost sight of you and I swear to you, I won't do it again, ever.' He vows, kissing Kurt's forehead.

Kurt nods, he'll believe it when he sees it.

X

It's Thursday night, and Burt and Kurt are watching a hockey game, the Panthers vs the Wild. Finn is off with Rachael and Carole is taking her second period nap.

Kurt's cheering for the Wild because he thinks that Martin Havlat is adorable, and Burt is cheering for the Panthers because Kurt isn't.

Kurt's always liked hockey. Despite the idiot hockey players at his school, he thinks that it's because his mother liked hockey and maybe in the beginning it was, but he does actually like the game.

Burt gives his son a squeeze, Kurt's always been a cuddler, and even though his almost 17, he's currently curled up, pressed against his father's side. Burt doesn't mind, he's still trying to make up for practically neglecting his son.

X

Friday night, they make Family Night. They all have dinner together and spend the night playing board games that Kurt has unearthed from the attic.

Sometimes Rachael and Puck, after he'd finally gotten the balls to ask Burt if he could date his son, join them and sometimes it's just the four of them.

X

Saturdays Finn has been banned from the garage. Actually Finn's been banned from working on cars altogether. As far as Burt's concerned, the kid's lucky he can get gas into the tank.

So while Kurt is always allowed to work in the shop whenever he wants. He drops in on random days during the week to help out for a few hours. But he's always there on Saturdays.

None of the guys harass him because really he has seniority over all them, well except for Mike, who is Burt's partner and Kurt's godfather.

Most of the guys defer to Kurt when they aren't sure of something, because the kid's known the difference between a pipe wrench and a socket wrench since before he could talk.

X

Sunday afternoons are for Burt and Finn to do something bonding. Kurt has no idea what they do half the time, but he finds he doesn't care as much anymore, he's happy to hear about at dinner, like Carole.

The two spend the day in the kitchen. Baking and chatting and bonding. She may not be his mother and he doesn't know if he'll ever be able to call her "mum" but he's glad to have her around because she likes to hear about Kurt's day and his friends and what Noah's got planned for them later that night.

X

Kurt is just finishing his homework on the Tuesday night when Burt knocks on his door.

'You almost finished?'

Kurt finishes the sentence before flipping the book closed, 'just now.'

'Good put your slumming clothes on, I got something to show you,' Burt offers cryptically before he heads back upstairs.

Kurt quickly changes into an old pair of loose jeans and a t-shirt from a concert that his parents went to before he was born and follows his dad.

The Hummel's restore old cars.

Kurt remembers working on a Rolls-Royce Wraith, a Chevy El Comino, a Volkswagen Rabbit (apparently bad taste isn't just limited to clothing for some people), and one of Kurt's favourite's, the Chevy Impala from about 1967. He had cursed Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki and Eric Kripke for the fact that he got a little bit hard every time he looked at the damn thing and when he almost came in his pants the first time it had roared to life. He had actually made his dad wait while he looked for Back in Black to play before starting it up.

'Dad?' he called, confused when his father wasn't in the house.

'The garage,' was his muffled reply.

When he stepped into the garage he had to sit down.

The monstrosity that was sitting in the garage was rusted and had about seven different paint colours on it and it was missing one tire and the other one was bald and flat. Kurt didn't even want to look at the other side.

It was the ugliest thing Kurt had ever seen. It was also one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. It was a 1965 Mustang GT soft top convertible. He drooled, just a little bit.

'What have they done to you?' he asked it softly as he gently caressed the hood.

Burt chuckled softly as he watched Kurt with wreck of a car. The kid had a collection of toy Mustangs on a shelf in his bedroom. He had about three dozen different models and that wasn't including the hockey team ones and the ones still in the packaging.

This was Kurt's car, and Burt had been looking for the right one since the kid was seven.

When he'd found this one, it had practically sung to him.

'Thank you!' Kurt suddenly flung himself at Burt, who somehow managed to keep them both from falling to the floor.

He let out a steady stream of "thank you" as he clung to his father.

X

Kurt worked on the car whenever he had free time. Burt often helped and so did Puck, who was about a million times more apt at working on cars than Finn had been, but then Kurt got the feeling that even Rachael would be better than Finn.

Finn would come out every now and again just to watch and talk.

Between the parts needed, school, work and general life, it took them almost nine months to finish the car. And no the significance was not lost on anyone.

Kurt was staring at the thing of beauty, already mourning the loss of it. It was a deep cerulean blue with a black top and a white leather interior. It made Kurt hard just looking. He idly fantasized about Puck showing up and bending him over the hood of the car and just pounding into him. He hoped there wasn't a wet spot on his jeans.

'So when is the owner coming to get her?' he asked as Burt appeared with some papers.

'Soon, we just need to sign some papers.'

Kurt didn't move, still seemingly mesmerized by the car.

Burt nudge Kurt with his shoulder and when the younger man glanced over, Burt offered him the papers and a pen.

Kurt blinked stupidly, his brain unable to processes his father's simple actions for what they were.

He blinked again.

'I...' he trailed off, completely lost as Burt all but shoved the papers into Kurt's hands.

'Just sign the papers already,' Puck stated from the door, both he and Finn were watching the pair having just arrived home from the police station.

Puck's own truck had been stolen several nights ago and then abandoned on the railway tracks where it had been basically annihilated when the train collided with it.

Kurt looked up to Burt, who was watching his son with a look of fond amusement.

'She's yours,' he offered.

Suddenly Kurt couldn't breathe. Puck and Burt helped him sit down as Finn went to get some water and a damp cloth, because really he was just in the way.

It took a few minutes as Puck rubbed Kurt's back and Burt slowly talked him down but eventually Kurt was calm enough to talk.

'I'm sorry, I thought you said she was mine,' he gave a weak laugh.

'I did, I got her for you,' Burt offered.

'But...' he glanced at his Navigator, he loved that thing, but this... this was a freakin' Mustang!

'I've been looking for the right Mustang for like ten years, Kid, and I didn't think I'd ever find it, so I got you that, and then I found this,' he explained.

He suddenly had an armful of Kurt again.

When Kurt pulled away his eyes were surprisingly dry, but red, 'but what about the Nav?' he asked.

'Why not sell it?' Finn offered, 'I know a guy who's looking for a new vehicle.'

Kurt made a soft "oh"ing noise.

'Oh, no.' Puck held up his hands, 'I so cannot afford that,' he stated, looking mildly disappointed.

Burt suddenly grinned, and clapped a hand on Puck's shoulder, 'but I think we can work something out.'

'Can we? Can we? Can we?' Kurt was suddenly dancing around the car.

Burt and Puck laughed at Kurt, as Finn just shook his head.

Kurt practically shoved Puck into the front seat of the Mustang.

Burt and Finn left the pair alone as Kurt leaned over and practically devoured Puck's mouth. Kurt was so hard it hurt.

Puck watched Kurt when the other boy pulled away from him and he slid the key into the ignition. It was like Kurt was having sex with the car.

The car roared to life before settling into a fierce purr.

That was... even Puck had to adjust himself.

Kurt had made an odd strangled whimper noise before dropping his head to his hands on the steering wheel.

'Kurt?' he asked in concerned amusement, reaching over to massage Kurt's neck.

Kurt groaned, 'I have to go change my pants,' came the muffled reply, sending Puck into peals of laughter.

X

'Hey Dad?' Kurt knocked softly on Burt's study door.

'Yeah, Kiddo?' he asked looking up from the papers on his desk.

'I just... thank you... for the car... and everything.'

'You're welcome, Kurt,' he returned with a small smile as he made his way from behind his desk. He pulled Kurt into a hug, 'I love you, and I know I don't say it often, but I am proud of you.'

Kurt buried his face in his dad's shirt, and smiled as he recognized the cologne he'd bought for him the father's day before he'd started seeing Carole.

'I love you too, Dad,' he returned, somehow managing around the lump in his throat.

* * *

_So I'm not exactly sure where this actually came from, other then there was a scene with Kurt yelling at his dad that wouldn't leave me the hell alone. I am working on Second Chance and a sequel to Spin the Bottle... it's just going a little slow... _

_Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
